Revolution
by LarissaAutumns
Summary: What happened after Bella and Edward lived forever? What happen in their life together, they saw Panem unfold before their eyes? What is their daily life like? Will Renesme become a tribune? Living in District 13 before revolt, wil they lead it? What happens after revolt, do they go off to the forest, the outer most boundaries of illusion. (No Jacob, he died in the New Born Attack)
1. Chapter 1: Understanding Our Life

**Revolution**

LarissaAutunms

A/N: So I've wanted to do this for a while, and I just wanted to get it down, so hope y'all like this :)

Summary: What happened after Bella and Edward lived forever? What happen in their life together, they saw Panem unfold before their eyes? What is their daily life-like? Will Renesme become a tribune? Living in District 13 before revolt, will they lead it? What happens after revolt, do they go off to the forest, the outer most boundaries of illusion. (No Jacob, he died in the New Born Attack during Eclipse, Renesme hasn't met her mate yet. Sorry!)

Every day that has gone by is a blessing, because I have spent it with Edward, but in recent years, it has become intolerable to live. We are in District 13 and we are the poorest in the entire country of Panem. We had to hide our identity of Vampires, in the poor streets, of course however we live in great luxury.

Edward has made sure of that. We live on 14 Mal Road, a little house, very small, to the outside, but, when you walk in a group of stairs take you down, into a very luxurious place, two bedrooms and an open living room where there is a kitchen, a living room, and Edward's black mahogany piano.

He never plays it anymore, he comes home every day with a pale of water and a loaf of bread, how he get's paid, and then we hunt. I usually catch a dear and a fox and Edward two or three and in the dead of night, we return, Edward, Renesme, and I.

Edward is then awake, by six o'clock, every morning and he waits in the main square to be transported to the coal mines, 15 minutes to District 12. I await his return, tutoring Renesme in her school work and teaching her the basic she needs to know. We await Edward's return in the Square, by 4 o'clock. He is here by 4:30. We go to the guard, Edward receives his pay, and we go home.

On Sunday, the District assembles in the square for a religious ceremony, at twelve we are allowed to leave. We go to the black market, we buy everything we need, tooth brushes, t.p. (A/N Toilet paper), clothes and a lot of other things.

However, we are trying to leave, to escape to Europe, Africa, even Antarctica, not to live another deep depressing day here. However the only way possible as we have discussed is to start something that can get us hanged, as if it will stop us, where undead.


	2. Chapter 2: Why I must REVOLT

**Revolution**

**Chapter 2**

LarissaAutunms

A/N: So Chap. 1 was really short, well I guess the you all deserve a second chapter. Just to see where this story is heading there might be 10- 15 chapter, most will be much longer.

Edward POV

I couldn't settle down last night, I don't know if the idea of freedom being even a bit closer is what stirs this deep unsettling emotion with in me. The begining felt as if life was ending, and the ending of the begining made my world spin.

My life as I new it before seemed so hard, and I had no idea what was coming next. It all started when President Snow came into power, Carlisle suggested to go to the Voltaire, however, it was to late to leave. Thing over the next year became caotic, it was almost as if life had become hell, or at least what I imagined it to be.

Jasper was the first. Having first lived in the capitol, we had to stay low, and try to become acostumed to the strange way of the humans there, who dressed ridicously, became very tiresome, and we struggle to hunt and Jasper having retained the ability to become 100% vegitarian human-free. Jasper couldn't hold the hunger, he attack the first human, President Snow had him beheaded and then burned.

Emmet was next, with his strength, he was recruited as a gaurd of President Snow. When supplies came low of animal, and there was no other way to hunt, this became rather bad, Emmet said he could handle it, he could make it another day, but the thirst became unbearable. He attacked Rosalie, killing her, and destroying our home. He then murdered a human. President Snow had him beheaded.

We had to move from the capitol by eviction, and were put into the system where we were placed in District 2. They were rather religious, and believed in God being their only savior. However, when Alice had a premenition, and it was of Bella, being beheaded, she wouldn't let them take her away, and when a gaurd came to collect taxes, she thought they were coming for Bella, she attacked him, where she was burned at the stake fore being a witch.

Carlisle couldn't stand to be here any longer, and longed to seek the voltaire to take us away, that this place was unsuitable for any vampire to live and could endanger our secrets. We new we couldn't be seperated to keep our family safe, but he was right we needed help, and we couldn't do it alone, we all new it. We were temporarily place in District 12, where I recordingly turned 18, I was old enough to work in the coal-mines. Where I spent my life sulking, Carlisle went with me. Esme spent her day with a medicine women and Bella spent her days tutoring Renesme.

I knew Carlisle was right, so when we came home, one day, to the little house with one room, I told him my plan, how he were to escape, how the voltaire would listen to him. He agreed and we formulated the perfect way to escape.

The days after Carlisle left, we were sent to move. However, we didn't know where, neither would Carlisle, and Esme just couldn't deal with that. So she stood her ground and she died their waiting for Carlisle to return.

Now a good year has passed, and I just don't know what to do. I have lost almost my whole family just barely mataining my family, as a husband should. I don't know what how to live any more.

I have an idea, that we could escape with, but I'm not sure if we will come out alive with, Bella thinks we are undead, and we could live through anything as long as we have each other, but, I'm not so sure.

Can we do this cause a country such as Panem go into a riot, with being killed, by it's government or just it's people. I work everyday, and follow the same routine everyday. But tommorow will be different, I believe this would be the greated risk I've ever taken.

We will cause something. Something so common in history. But yet so rare.

Will- NO- Can I live such a thing. Can I put my life, in jepordy?

How will Bella, a women, in this society be able to live. She has no one and still a daughter to feed. How can this happen? Life had been so good.

No tommorow, life will be horrible, it's like loosing Bella, for a second time, but even worse.

I will lead the revolt, for my life, for Bella, my family, all those with out a voice. I WILL REVOLT.


End file.
